


On a Heartbeat, Glide

by alwaysastorm



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Formula One, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysastorm/pseuds/alwaysastorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2010 (pre-Hockenheim) for the LiveJournal F1 Slash Kink meme.</p><p>
  <i>...he remembered that he could never predict what Alonso was going to do next.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Heartbeat, Glide

The lift doors closed and Felipe jabbed the button for the sixth floor irritably. He hadn’t figured that Fernando would have followed him in here to continue their ‘discussion’. He’d wanted to slip down the corridor unseen, thinking that the other fitness-obsessed driver would surely have taken the stairs. But he smiled grimly to himself as he remembered that he could never predict what Alonso was going to do next.

It had started off with simple bickering, fuelled by mutual mistrust and jealousy. A barbed comment here and there from Fernando, about 'Felipe, baby' and 'sunshine', and all those comments from the press about Felipe and Rob's 'intimate' relationship. Felipe had maintained that those insinuations were nonsense; that there was no particular depth of feeling between he and Rob. 

"Who are you trying to kid?" Fernando scoffed as the lift moved upwards. 

Felipe shrugged. "Rob can do what he likes. We're not each other's keeper." 

A wicked glint lit up Fernando's hazel eyes.

"Well then you won't mind sharing, will you?" 

There was a 'ping' as the lift reached its destination and the two men strode into the long hotel corridor. Felipe's stomach plummeted as they headed closer to room 603, where he knew Rob was waiting for him, probably freshly showered and slightly sleepy after a few beers. He imagined him, lying on the bed; long legs sprawled across the duvet as he waited for Felipe to arrive. It was their usual routine for the Sunday evening of a race weekend – if their wives weren’t there, that is. Felipe would wash the day’s race off his aching muscles while Rob enjoyed a few post-race drinks in the hotel bar with his crew. After that, there would come the inevitable ‘Your room or mine?’ text message. Even after all this time, Felipe still felt a frisson of excitement when he received them, even though generally, like tonight, it was always him making his way discretely to Rob’s room. _“Felipe, you’re just too messy”_ was always the excuse.

It wasn’t always about sex. Sometimes it was just watching a movie, or having a few drinks and a chat. Sometimes, Felipe was perfectly happy to lie with his head on Rob’s chest, his eyes closed, feeling Rob’s fingers run through his hair lightly as he chatted away in that accent that Felipe had thought so imperceptible at first, but now found as familiar as his own. His favourite moments were when Rob simply said nothing. That way Felipe was able to hear the comforting beating of the other man’s heart.

Sometimes Felipe wondered why he lurked around in the shadows of hotel corridors when he made his way to Rob’s room. After all, they could say that the meetings were about the Grand Prix. There would be nothing odd about him calling at his engineer’s bedroom after a race. But somehow, Felipe loved that they were so clandestine. If no-one knew, it felt even more like they were in their own little bubble; their own world where only the two of them existed and where nothing else mattered. 

Until now. Felipe wasn’t going to admit to anybody, least of all his highly-strung, manipulative teammate, that he didn’t want anyone else touching, kissing, giving Rob pleasure. He couldn’t take Fernando’s teasing; the patronising way the Spaniard had slapped the side of his face lightly, cackling gently as he’d shaken his head.

_“Aw, the big F1 driver has a boyfriend, does he? How sweet.”_

And now, Felipe was knocking the door. Three knocks, in quick succession, then a lighter one. He felt his cheeks burn a little as Fernando raised an eyebrow.

“You even have a secret kn...”

“Fuck off, Fernando.”

Fernando leant against the wall nonchalantly.

“It’s okay, Felipe. Rob won’t mind me being here. After all – I worked with him first.”

Felipe glared back, wishing Fernando wasn’t all too aware of how to wind him up. The door opened, and from Rob’s shirtless appearance and low-slung jeans, Felipe could tell that he hadn’t been planning a night simply watching television. The curtains were closed, the room was dim, and Rob’s watch and wedding ring were sitting on the bedside table.

They walked into the room, and Felipe saw the surprise register on Rob’s face as he noticed Fernando.

“Er... evening, Fernando.” He glanced down at his semi-nakedness. “I’m just out of the shower – I’ll go and put a shirt on.”

Fernando touched Rob’s arm lightly.

“I wouldn’t bother.”

Nausea swelled in the pit of Felipe’s stomach. He watched Rob look down at the tanned hand on his forearm, looking even darker against his pale skin. But he could tell that Rob was several drinks in; that he might be feeling daring, turned-on, wild enough to do this. And who was Felipe to stop him? He saw Rob look back up, blue eyes wide and questioning; his eyebrow raised. Felipe cocked his head to one side, gave a slight nod. He didn’t need to speak, for as always, Rob knew exactly what he meant.

_You can do it... if you want to._

And then Fernando’s clothes were off, jeans and red t-shirt falling to the floor with a soft thud as he placed a firm hand on Rob’s chest, pushing him down onto the bed. Felipe stood by the door, part of him wanting to run away so he didn’t have to see this, but the other part of him was aware of his breathing getting heavier as he watched Fernando hook his fingers under Rob’s waistband, helping him wriggle out of his jeans. Fernando placed a muscular leg either side of Rob’s, turning around to give Felipe a wink and a sly grin before turning back and placing his mouth around Rob’s dick. Felipe watched the dark head bob up and down, feeling his own cock stir despite himself. He unzipped his jeans, his t-shirt joining the identical one belonging to his teammate on the carpet, but hung back. Rob’s eyes were closed, his head laying on the pillow and his mouth slightly open as he placed a hand on the back of Fernando’s head, controlling the speed at which the Spaniard was sucking his cock. Felipe cleared his throat nervously, and Rob’s eyes popped open.

“Felipe,” he mouthed, beckoning his driver onto the bed. Felipe complied, allowing himself a small feeling of victory as Rob gently pushed Fernando’s mouth off his dick, grabbing Felipe’s shoulders and motioning for him to take his turn. Felipe did so willingly, ignoring the wet trails of saliva that Fernando had left on Rob’s dick. He began to suck hungrily, enjoying the sensation of rigidness in his mouth. He wanted to be the one that made Rob come, the one whose name was called at the moment of climax. 

Fernando was tracing kisses over Rob’s pale chest now, one palm wrapped firmly around his own shaft. Felipe increased his efforts as he saw Rob stretch out an arm, letting Fernando grab his hand and accept his index and middle fingers gratefully, plunging them into his mouth and sucking them greedily. Felipe felt Rob’s cock go even harder in his mouth at that moment, and he found himself wanting to bite in revenge. He let his teeth gently scrape along the underside of Rob’s hard-on a little, and the older man gave a moan of ecstasy. Felipe hoped he would feel the initial telltale flood of moisture on his tongue now, wanting Rob to finish so Fernando would leave, but he felt Rob’s fingers tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck, tugging it – their signal that Felipe was to stop. He sat up reluctantly, removing his jeans hurriedly and returning to the bed, where Fernando had his mouth clamped firmly over Rob’s nipple, teasing it with his tongue and nipping it with his lips. Rob writhed on the bed, pulling Felipe towards him and digging his fingers into the Brazilian’s hips as they kissed. 

Felipe waited for Rob to turn him over, craving the feeling of being filled; aching for his engineer to enter him. His desire was so strong that he felt himself speaking, asking for it; at that moment forgetful – or not caring - that there were three of them in the room.

“Will you fuck me, Rob? Please.”

Felipe heard a soft laugh, and turned to see Fernando looking at him triumphantly. Neither of them spoke, but Felipe glared at the Spaniard, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

_I knew he’d be a bottom._

Fernando bent back down, running his tongue down towards Rob’s navel before taking him in his mouth again. Felipe shut his eyes tight, hating to see what was happening now; knowing this had gone much too far but not knowing how to stop it.

“Felipe. Felipe, _look_ at me.”

Rob panted, placing a hand at either side of Felipe’s face, his hips still thrusting and his face damp with sweat. Felipe stared into his eyes, knowing Rob could see the unhappiness and jealousy in them. Rob shook his head, his lips slightly parted, blue eyes earnest.

_It’s just us._

Rob’s body shuddered as he came, and Felipe heard a chuckle emitting from Fernando’s throat as he swallowed. The Spaniard lay back on the other side of the bed with a sigh of satisfaction, pumping his fist and bringing himself to a swift climax; seed spurting onto his tanned, concave stomach. Felipe reached down, retrieving a Ferrari polo shirt – he didn’t care whose - and throwing it at his teammate. His own erection lost, he just wanted the sight and smell of Fernando to be gone. Glancing at Rob, he saw that his engineer’s breathing was becoming more regular, his body language increasingly uncomfortable at the extra person in the room. Felipe perched on the end of the bed as they both watched Fernando pull on his clothes. 

“You two should learn to have more fun,” he said snidely. He nodded at Felipe, a thick eyebrow raised. “Especially you.”

“Are you not gone yet?” Felipe retorted, holding his breath until Fernando was gone and the door snapped shut reassuringly.

Rob jumped off the bed as if burnt, grabbing his trousers and pulling them on, his eyes never leaving the floor. He exhaled, striding over to the window, hands on hips. The room was dim and Felipe ran a hand across the bedsheets absentmindedly, not knowing whether to approach Rob, speak, or leave. 

“Why did he come here?” 

Rob’s voice was low, hoarse. Felipe didn’t recognise the tone. He just wanted Rob to turn around; to grin; to say something silly.

“He wanted to.”

“And you felt the same?” Rob still wouldn’t turn around.

Felipe bit his lip, his mind fuzzy about what had really happened to lead them here.

“No. But I thought... I don’t know. I mean, we, we’re not anything...”

Rob’s hands fell to his sides and he turned around. Even from across the room Felipe could see his eyes were shining, his mouth twitching a little as if he was desperately trying to stop himself from crying. 

“I’m sorry,” he eventually said. “I’m sorry that that just happened.”

He sat down beside Felipe on the bed, reaching out his hand and running his fingertips lightly down the Brazilian’s cheek. They lingered on his mouth, Rob’s thumb stroking Felipe’s lower lip softly, a wan smile on his face as he looked into the younger man’s eyes. Felipe saw regret, guilt, tenderness there - and he wanted to tell Rob so many things that he felt, but he didn’t even know where to start.

“I’m sorry too,” was all Felipe managed to say, before Rob lifted his chin, bringing Felipe’s face towards his in a gentle kiss. Rob’s lips were soft, familiar... home. It lasted all too briefly before Rob pulled away, his cheeks reddening and his voice gruff.

“Just... let’s make it us, only us, from now on, okay? Because...” He looked up shyly, taking Felipe’s hand and giving it a squeeze. “Well, I... you know...”

Felipe pushed Rob down onto the pillows, that sick feeling that had been manifesting in the pit of his stomach all night now gone. He lay his head on Rob’s chest; his legs entwined with the older man’s. Closing his eyes, he listened to the soft beating of the other man’s heart. It was calm, reassuring... It was Rob.


End file.
